Novice Love
by AsianInABox
Summary: A young witch has been hired, or rather forced to infiltrate Camelot and kill their beloved Arthur Pendragon. The Crowned Prince of Camelot. No problem right? Wrong, the job became even harder than she realized. Friends in the most unlikely places, not to mention growing feelings for the one she must kill, makes it even harder for her to betray them. But she must, at all costs.


Novice Love

bojangles97

A young witch has been hired, or rather forced to infiltrate Camelot and kill their beloved Arthur Pendragon. The Crowned Prince of Camelot. It was supposed to be an easy job, quick and clean, but Christina Black soon found it harder than she had ever imagined. With finding friends in the most unlikely places and having to hide her growing feelings for Camelot and it's prince makes it even harder to betray them, or is it herself?

Prologue

Darkness, that's where she was, no light shone, and no spring breeze blew through her hair. A metallic taste still lingered in her mouth. The ground was freezing and rocky; a cave… That's where she had been taken. Bodies on her left and right shivered and coughed hoarsely. If her hands hadn't been bound together, she would have been comforting them, instead all she could do was offer encouraging words and listen to them moan and suffer.

Anger blazed in her dark eyes, this was not right. Her hands balled together into fists, they did not deserve to be treated like this; not her family at least. They had been here for three days already, with no sign of freedom … only darkness. She spat on the ground and sulked, her family did not deserve _this, _at all. It was all her fault they were in this mess. Once they were free, she would vow never to use magic again.

Wait, she should not be blaming herself, she should be blaming that damn brute. This was entirely his fault. That bastard of man just had to provoke her in the woods… Though, it was her fault that she used a deadly curse to get rid of him. Normally this would all be said and done, and she could go home and make food for father, but nooo. A random psychopath with a crazed idea just had to be passing by as she cast her spell. He immediately tried to hire her to kill a specific person for him. The raven haired girl only replied with '_I don't work like that, go away' r_esponse. Sadly, that didn't stop him from capturing her, then her family the next day. Yep, entirely his fault… -ish.

What ticked her off even more was, he was a bloody Knight of Camelot! She thought they were supposed to be the most honorable of all the five kingdoms. Clearly, those were just rumors. Her home was in Cenred's Kingdom; it was pleasant… most of the time; though the stories of King Uther and his knights were quite famous in her village. It was quite a letdown when she realized they weren't true. The jerk even dared to laugh at her expression when he told her his identity. Sir Jerk-a-lot left her to her thoughts soon after.

He never truly did leave her along that day though, he constantly came back to pressure her into working for him. She would just turn her head in disgust and not say a word; this lead to other means in getting her on his side, mainly knives and chains. Plus the occasional kick to the ribs. Those were quite frequent… and rather painful she might add.

For now, she was alone. The cold caressed her skin, and the rocks scraped against her legs whenever she shifted. A fresh gash along her shoulder reminded her that he would be back soon. True to his word, she could hear footsteps echo through the cavern.

_Click, click, click, tap, "OOF". _Came a sudden reply.

The girl smirked to herself quietly, a few seconds before, her eyes had briefly turned gold. A few curses later he was soon standing in front of his captive. She stared at his metal boots with sudden interest.

"Ms. Black, I see you have awakened once again." He half purred, half stated. "Are you ready to resume where we left off, or will you accept my offer?"

Her face twisted in disgust, "I'd rather die by choking on snails than help disloyal scum like you!" She snarled.

The brute backhanded the girl across the face, well… brutally was the only way to describe it. A trickle of blood flowed from her cheek, it made a quiet splash as it hit the cave floor. "I was never loyal to Camelot to begin with, witch!" He retorted calmly, "And that can be arranged, Ms. Black. Though I think death by _escargots_ is a little too light for the way you've treated me so far."

"What the hell is an essscargoo?" He always spoke puzzling words, they sounded like magic, but he did not process such talent.

He sighed loudly, clearly bored with her questions. She gulped, a bored psychopath was never a good one, especially with a temper like his.

"Since you obviously are not going to cooperate, torture it is then." His emerald eyes gleamed.

It was slow at first, the strikes, but he made them long and cut deep into her skin to make up for it. Quick kicks to her chest were treated like repetitions. The girl, surprisingly did not lose face or hope. Her beacon of light was that her family was safe. He must of caught onto that hope though, because he quickly extinguished that light the very next day.

He had grabbed her and pulled the girl to his face to meet his own. Hot smelly breath felt gross against her ear. He needed to brush his foul mouth, or he could just go throw himself into a well; that would be just fine and dandy.

"I see you still will not break, you have lasted longer than my other assassins. Sadly, they did not complete their job, but you. Oh, I do believe you will finish the job." He said with a knowing smile, "Your will has been quite a challenge for me to break, but I do think I have found what will make you snap in two." His laugh was torture, and her heart dropped.

He shoved her against the freezing ground and sauntered over to where her sleeping father lay. The greasy man kicked my father in the stomach, causing him to awake in pain and gasping. She watched in horror as he soon came behind her groaning father and quickly snapped his neck. Her father went still and lay on the ground, unmoving. She let out a strangled scream and lunged clumsily at her the murder. He easily side stepped her and swiftly wrapped his thick pudgy hands around her neck. She gasped and choked for the sudden lack of air to her vital organs. His thumbs pressed harder against her esophagus and her knees buckled with a loud thud as they hit the ground.

She let out a strangled cry, "FINE! Fine, I'll do what you want!" The father-less daughter said. She knew the brute would kill her brother next if she didn't, he found his light, she lost hers.

The man beamed, "Excellent!" His grip on her neck did not lessen, instead it tightened. "Now listen closely, for I will only say this once."

She whimpered against his touch, as it left bruises on her neck.

"Kill. Arthur Pendragon." He threatened.

The girl, gasping for air managed to choke out one word before she felt her eyes start to close.

"Deal."

Then the whole world blacked out before Christina Black.

**Authors Note  
**

**Hiya~ Merci beaucoup for reading the prologue to my first fanfiction! I'm a complete newbie at this gig, so it'd really help me out if you could offer suggestions, and corrections to any convention errors I probably overlooked while typing. Reviews would be really helpful, in more ways than you can imagine! So please post one in the magical box that says "Post a Review"… something like that at least. I'd appreciate the extra time you put in just to do that~**

**I plan to make this a rather LONG fanfiction, if all goes according to plan that is. This was sorta a fanfic more for me, because this idea had just been running through my mind for the last week. I just had to get it down on paper, or computer somehow. So if you find this fanfic not to your liking…. Then don't read it ha. Simple as that! **

**SO please comment and review! It'd mean a butt load to me**

**Yours truly~  
bojangles97**


End file.
